Ocean Blue
by KonohaFox
Summary: Mastukaze Tenma-kun is a young merman who falls in love with a human, Tsurugi Kyousuke. However their love isn't accepted by the king and the two are forced to leave each other. Matatagi Hayato tries to help the two, but the trouble just started… KyouTen/MataAoi. [Paused]
1. The Meeting

_I wanted to make a fairytale for a very long time, but I couldn't come up with much until I saw some mermaid shit on my dashboard. I really liked it and decided this story would be a mermaid(or merman) story. Of course is it going to be a KyouTen, but it's also going to be slightly MataAoi later on. For now, please enjoy and beware for my horrible grammar and spelling._

**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, nor its characters_**

* * *

_My POV_

According to old folklore mermaids are said to appear in the front of seamen to let their ship sink. In the past, people used to believe in these tales and creatures. But as the centuries passed, these stories where forgotten and mermaids where turned in to legends.

But that didn't take away there existence. They still exist and there are quite a lot of them around us. They've kept themselves hidden from us, with a good reason too. But we're not here to talk about how human kind treats the ocean, no we're here for a story. You can call it a fairytale if you want, but it could have happened for real. It's a love story.

I will about to tell you the story about a young merman, he calls himself Matsukaze Tenma. He's born in the waters near Japan and Tenma-kun lost his parents a long time ago during a storm, leaving him alone with his adoptive sister Kino Aki. Even if he lost that much in the past, Tenma-kun had a peaceful and happy childhood.

He and his friends formed a quite impressive group of children. They were the best at sports and other games, no wonder that all the other kids on the playground were jealous of them. But everything will come to an end. Little kids have to grow up. However, our Tenma-kun was a bit stubborn.

* * *

**Chapter one; The Meeting **

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tenma felt weird in his stomach, butterflies of excitement. The boy stared up, he could see the sun above the surface. It was so close... if he'd reach out his hand it was like he could touch it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this, nothing could go wrong. He opened his eyes again and reached out for the surface. His face was a few feet... just inches away from what they call air.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut. The bright sunlight was a bit to much for him, but once he got used to it he opened his eyes and glazed at the world around him. A whole different world. He actually did it, he was above the surface.

The world around him was different from what he had imagined, but he was definitely not disappointed. It was cold outside, but the sun rays where warm and the ocean reflected the light into his eyes. He turned his sight to the left and noticed how close he actually was to the with sand shore.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a figure on the beach. It was a human boy from about his age. He wore shorts, and a hoodie. The boy had navy colored spiky hair and golden eyes. He didn't notice the merman in the water, which was a good case.

Tenma wondered if he could take a closer look. This was his first and probably last visit to the human world so he didn't want to go it to a waste. If there was just a spot where he could hide... the merman noticed a bay nearby them. It was surrounded by rocks, making it a good hiding spot for him. He could observe the human boy without being noticed.

There was a small opening close to the surface, but since it was flood, it was easy to get in or get out of the bay. There was nothing the merman had to worry about.

* * *

The human boy, called Tsurugi Kyousuke, was walking around the shore a bit. He was supposed to go home but didn't felt much for it. Going home meant seeing his parents and brother, who he hurt so much by accident. To clear the thunder in his mind, he decided to go for a walk.

He had been very lonely ever since Aoi moved out of town for her fathers work. Tsurugi knew it was just temporary, but being without her felt like a burden. Sorano Aoi was pretty much the only friend he ever made in his life. All his other friends turned out to be fake or just disappeared out of his life. Tsurugi didn't really care though.

He grabbed a stick from the ground and started to play around with it a bit, throwing it from his left to his right hand, when his eyes suddenly caught something in the water. Something brown followed by sky blue.

There was something in the water and it was quite big too. Tsurugi could see a shadow moving to the bay nearby. He was sure it was a rare fish kind, but he wouldn't know unless he'd see it with his own eyes. The human boy jumped up and followed the shadow to the nearest bay.

Tsurugi balanced over some rocks to get a closer look of the shadow what was now sitting in the bay and that was when Tsurugi's heart seemed to stop for a second. He blinked a few times to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

It clutched himself on to some rocks and slowly moved out of the water. It was a boy and a fish, a merman.

His eyes where grayish blue and sparkled in the sun. His hair was curly and shaped like the wind, or was it shaped like the waves? He had a tanned soft skin besides the few sky blue scales around his neck and shoulders, like freckles. But the scales became more around his waistline and formed a sky blue tail what shimmered in the morning light.

A few fins grew out the sides of his tail and back bone. It weren't those soiled dolphin fins, but it looked more like the fins of a Koi fish. His caudal fin was just as flexible and soft, more like a veil.

Tsurugi couldn't take his eyes off the mermen who probably felt something in his back and turned around, meeting Tsurugi's gaze.  
For a second, Kyousuke thought the merman would jump away, but he didn't. Instead they kept looking at each other and were unable to break the gaze.

But a strong and heavy wind made Tsurugi lose his balance and fall into the water, finally, the merman woke up out of his daydreaming.

* * *

_Matsukaze Tenma's POV_

A loud splash woke me up out of my daydreaming. Suddenly I realized what just happened, I was above the surface. I saw a human boy... and he saw me.

Panic overtook me and I had no idea how fast I had to go away. I let go of the rock I was holding and felt back into the water. I swam back to the place where I entered the bay but it wasn't there. It wasn't... wait. How long have I been staring at that boy? It couldn't possible be ebb already, so fast...

I tried to move some rocks, but it was hopeless. I couldn't move it from its spot and the human boy was already on his feet, making his way towards. me.

"O-oi," I heard him saying, "Oi, calm down!"

I tried to move some rocks so I could create an opening, but it was hopeless. They were way to heavy for me and the human boy was back on his feet, making his way towards me.

"O-oi," I heard him saying, "Oi, calm down!"

I shoot a glance behind me before I swam a few feet away, but the sand mixed with water made it impossible for me to see a thing and I bumped against a rock. A sharp one too. I felt the pain moving from my arm to my entire body and it kept hurting because of the salt water. I grabbed my arm and tried to swim away, however, luck wasn't with me today. The bay was shallow and without my two arms I couldn't make it far. There was no way out... I swam up. The salt, the salt, I had to get out of it. My arm felt like dying.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around me, holding me tight. I was pushed back in to the water and choked. It was the boy, what on earth was he doing?!

I tried to struggle myself free, but I was no match for him. His grip was to strong, but there was something more what surprised me about his action. He kept himself underwater too, he pushed me and himself underwater.

I saw his face getting red form the lack of oxygen, but even so he kept me underwater with his arm. After a minuet he let go of me and swam back to the surface, gasping for air. I saw my chance and tried to swim away. However, a hand around my wrist kept me from doing so. I looked up and saw the human shaking his head.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and fore some reason I let him guide me. When we reached the surface again, the boy gasped for air again. His navy hair hang down in strands, but his eyes where friendly and calm. Just like the smile on his face.  
"What- why did you do that?" I asked confused and almost angry.

"There were a few other people passing by," the boy answered in a calm tone. His voice had a deep low sound and rather charming.

"Other human," my voice trailed of when I followed his gaze to the shore. Indeed, a couple of kids and their parents just disappeared out of sight. My eyes widened and I gazed back at the human boy again. He saved me.

I was told humans where dangerous. They killed my parents, they said. But this boy really saved me... where humans really that worse? Wasn't it just a lie we made up about them to keep children save?

"T-thanks..." I stammered, "For saving me,"

"Don't mention it," the human smirked, "I know most people will freak out when they see you, so-"  
"So why not you?" I interupted him with a question, "Why weren't you shocked? Why aren't you freaking out?"

The boy looked confused for a second, but flashed me a smile, "I was shocked, indeed," he answered, "But it's not weird or something. Your just like me, you just look different,"

My eyes widened again. My appearance didn't matter... I don't know why but I want to be friends with him. He didn't care about the way I looked, like my friends down there did. Besides that, being in his presence made me feel save for some reason.

"I am M-matsukaze Tenma by the way," I introduced myself, "Nice to meet you,"  
The human boy raised and eyebrow but responded anyway, "Tsurugi Kyousuke," he replied.

"A-ah..." I laughed awkwardly, not sure what to say. But then I realized I was wounded and that I was still in the water... salt hurts like hell...

"Gah!" I pulled myself up onto a rock and sat down. Tsurugi looked up In surprise but his expression changed to worry when he saw my wounded arm.

"You're wounded..." he noted while he pulled his shirt of, "Let me help you,"

Without waiting for an answer he tied his shirt onto my arm. He gave me a satisfied look when he was done, "All done!" he smiled.

"T-thanks, again,"

"I amuse you want to go home, but the tides..." he murmured, "I can carry you over the rocks anyway. It shouldn't be much of a problem,"

"N-noway!" I said, waving his offer away, "There is no need to. I can't swim with just one arm and salt water hurts me,"  
"I insist," Tsurugi said, climbing out of the water himself, "I bet your family is worried anyway," he added.

"What about you?" I wanted to know, "Does this mean goodbye? Or will we see each other again?"

I had no idea why I just said that, but leaving Tsurugi alone just doesn't feel right. It would mean I'd never see him again... and I just started to get used to him.

"I think it's better if we don't," Tsurugi said while lifting me up, "It could be dangerous if anyone sees you. It almost went wrong today!"

"But-"  
"I want to see you again too, but it's not save. I think it's better if we'll just forget everything what happened," he put me down in the water and walked back a few feet, "I really wish we could... but we can't,"

"But no one will figure out!" I exclaimed, "I'll be careful!"

"Goodbye, Matsukaze,"

"Tsurugi!"

But he turned around and walked off the beach, without looking back or saying anything. He just left me in the water. I just wanted to meet him again.

I sank down to the bottom and bumped against the sandy ground. Maybe he was right too. Aki-nee could be worried. Of course she was! I just swam off without telling her anything. I'd go back, but I would definitely return to here. Just to see him again.

* * *

_Well... how was it? I don't really like the ending myself, but yeah... it would be weird if Tsurugi agreed on meeting again. _

_Anyhow, I'm making a few drawings for this story too and I'll post them on my tumblr(konoha-fox) under the fanfiction tag. I am working on my other fics too, but I can't continue No Way because of the series not being subbed and I have some troubles with Downhill From Here, but I'll be updating soon! _

_Thanks for reading! And would you mind to leave a review? _


	2. An Unwanted Meeting

_So well, this chapter will be a kind of crappy but I needed to get past this. I've been rewritting this three times and this is the final result. I can't say I am happy with this, but it's better then nothing. I also edited the first chapter because I saw I made a lot of mistakes. But it are no general changes so you don't need to re-read it. Besides that, this story is indeed a little based on the Little Mermaid, I forgot to mention that earlier...I don't have much other announcements to make, just enjoy and beware for my horrible grammar and spelling!_

* * *

**Chapter two; An Unwanted Meeting**

* * *

_Normal POV_

It was a rainy day above the surface. Dark clouds covered the sky and it was quite windy. Bad weather was casual for this part of the year, but it stormed this time,

Ships were told to stay in the port and people were advised to stay inside, but Tsurugi Kyousuke went out. He didn't plan it, he didn't even want to, but it was like his legs started to move on its own. Before he knew it, he was on the same shore as where he met, a week ago, the merman boy.

In the week after the meeting, he felt a kind of odd. Tsurugi didn't know how to describe the feeling in his chest but apparently it was some kind of desire, he figured out. Or that was what his brother told him after a visit in the hospital. Tsurugi Yuuichi was Kyousuke's older brother and because of an accident in their past childhood, he couldn't walk anymore.

Kyousuke wandered around the shore and picked up a pebble which he threw in the wild water. What did he do here? It was dangerous outside with this kind of weather, so why was he here? Nothing was going to happen and yet he walked up to the bay where he found the merman. Kyousuke swore he didn't want to see Matsukaze again, but a part of him ignored it and brought him here.

Kyousuke sighed and sat down on a rock and his thoughts drifted off to the merman. The meeting with Matsukaze had been faded away from his memory. Every time he thought back at that day, his memories about the brunet became blurrier. Afraid to forget the merman, something in Kyousuke decided to go back to the shore. Something told him that the merman would be here, but it was all in vain. Matsukaze wouldn't come back to the shore, it would be to dangerous for him.

But a voice suddenly called him out of his pondering. He knew that voice- he heard it before. Wasn't that-?!  
"Tsurugi!" a voice whispered, "Tsurugi, over here!"

* * *

_Tsurugi's POV_

"Tsurugi!" a voice whispered, "Tsurugi, over here!"

I turned my head 90 degrees and stared right into a pair of blue eyes, sparkling blue eyes. It took me a few moments to realize who that person- no boy was. It was the merman boy, who rested his arms against the rock so only his upper body was out of the water.

"Matsukaze?!" I exclaimed surprised. The merman looked at me with his big eyes and smiled. I was going to stare at him until I realized there was no time to be surprised, "What the hell are you doing here?! You should get out before anyone sees you!"

Matsukaze raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he wondered, "I thought that, with this weather no one would be outside... not even you," he explained.

I frowned and shook my head, "You should get out of here, have you any idea of what humans do if they see you?"  
The merman tapped his chin and looked up, "Nah..." he muttered, "not really. You where really nice to me so why wouldn't the others be nice?"  
"They are humans!" I almost yelled, "Humans are cruel to everything else that loves. They'll put you in an aquarium, or worse!"

But Matsukaze seemed to naive and didn't focus on a word I was saying, "What's an aquarium?" he asked, "What do you do with it?" he pushed himself up onto the rock he was holding so he could sit next to me. I gazed at his tail, I swore it was much brighter the first time I saw him.

"What an aquarium is, doesn't matter!" I scolded, "Your freedom- no your life is on the line! Don't you see how dangerous it is? Don't you get it?!"

Small tears appeared in the corner of Matsukaze's eyes. Oh man, I spoke harsh to him... But why did I spoke harsh to him? Why was I so worried about him? Why wasn't I like any other human who would have picked him up and bring him to a center for sea animals for research?

"I..." the boy stammered, "I j-just wanted to bring back your shirt," he muttered. Matsukaze slowly raised his left arm in which he was holding my shirt. The shirt I gave him when he was wounded.

I was touched, "Why did you bring it back?" I asked him in a softer tone, "You didn't need to and you absolutely shouldn't have,"

"I wanted to," the boy instisted, "I wanted to see you again. I h-have always been a bit of an out-outcast and I felt so on my place here... I wanted to see you again!"  
"You shouldn't always trust your feelings," I hissed, "Just go away and don't come back to the surface again. People will kill you when they see you,"

* * *

_Normal POV_

"You shouldn't always trust your feelings," Tsurugi hissed, "Just go away and don't come back to the surface again. People will kill you when they see you,"

Tenma felt his heart drop. It was indeed stupid from him to come here and he knew the consequence of being spotted. But Tsurugi had been nice to him when they first met, he was sure he could trust the human boy. So why didn't Tsurugi want to see him again? Was he that worried about him, even if they just met?

"A-alright," he stuttered, "Do you really never want to see me again?" Tenma asked full of hope.

Tsurugi held his breath for a second. He was about to say no, but that wouldn't be the truth. Tsurugi did want to see the merman again. Not just because he was curious, also because it felt familiar. Like he had known the merman for years...

"W-well..." Tsurugi stuttered, "I a-actually do, but that doesn't give you a reason to come back here again!" he said stern, "Like I said before, humans are dangerous. They will harm you,"

Tenma turned his head away and pouted, "Fine... I won't show myself again out of the blue," he said, realizing that pushing wouldn't get him any further.

Tsurugi stood up and took his shirt from the merman, "We won't meet again," he said, "You can not reach me and I can not reach you. That's the way it is,"

* * *

_I hate this chapter so much. This piece of... well horrible work took me more then a week to write. It's so bad... I am really sorry. It was a point I needed to get past and it didn't work out each time I wrote it. But I'll promise the next chapter is better, way better. I can already tell because it's almost written. _

_Anyhow, I'll try to update as soon as possible. It could take a while though because I always scrap things like thousand times... _

_But thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! _


	3. Different

_A fast update! Don't expect this again, because I already finished this chapter before I actually started with the second one. Originally this was going to be the second chapter but then I'd be moving to fast. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter too! _

* * *

_My POV_

The sea and ocean around Japan are ruled by one king, Shindou Isamu. He took the place of his wife, who was the real ruler of the ocean. But she passed away just a few months after the birth of their only son, Shindou Takuto. Õsama would take his wife's place until their son was old enough to rule.

The king and his son live in a palace in the small village Mare. It's just a few miles away from Japan and it's the only underwater village you'll find in the entire area. Mare itself is a quite normal town and isn't much different from the world as we know it, only the people who live there are. And they aren't much different from us, they only live underwater, have a tail and are able to use magic.  
Yes, mermaids and mermen are able to use magic. It it's not very special, they are only able to control water. Some can freeze it, others can heat water up and some even can move it in the way they want it. But there are a few mermen and mermaids who can summon spells and make potions, those mermen are called Zauberers and are really rare. Currently, there is just one merman left who is a Zauberer.

His name is Kariya Masaki. His parents passed away when he was just eleven years old. Kariya-kun is one of Tenma's friends, just like Nozaki Sakura, Tetskado Shin, Seto Midori and Matatagi Hayato.

Tenma didn't lose them to puberty yet, but that time would come soon, "Childhood ends when friendship becomes love,"

* * *

**Chapter 3; Different**

* * *

_ Normal POV_

Her little brother was different from the other mermen she knew, a lot different actually. Ever since Kino Aki adopted him as her little brother, she had noticed particular details about him. Each detail made him a bit different from the others. But how older he grew, how more difference where made. And not just in his personality, his body and mind started to act the same way.

At first it was just his childish and cheerful personality, but Tenma grew to have health problems and the disability to use magic. Kino feared that his friends would turn his back on him and that he'd be bullied. However, it appeared just the other way. Tenma indeed got bullied at first, but his friends made sure it never happened. Tenma himself grew a stronger personality too.

The once so anxious and weak child she adopted, grew out to a strong and stubborn teenager. Even if he couldn't use magic, even if he had bad lungs, he had his friends.

Kino shoot a gaze on the boy on the couch. He was reading a magazine while eating a few cookies. She had seen him on the same couch years ago, when he barley knew what comfort was. A small giggle escaped from her mouth and the brunet looked up, confused.

"Aki-nee, something wrong?" he asked while he put the magazine down, "Are... are you laughing at me?!" he yelled.

"No, of course not!" Kino smiled, "I was just remembering something... you changed so much over the years. I'm so proud," she brushed her hair behind her ear and sat down next to Tenma, "You've been acting a bit off lately, haven't you? What's on your mind?"

That was right, Tenma had been acting off lately. He'd just daze away with a blush on his face and he wouldn't notice when anyone was talking to him. He also had a hard time paying attention, perhaps...

"N-no," Tenma flushed, "There is nothing wrong! I'm just a little tired, that's all," he looked away and tried to hide his blushing face. Kino couldn't help but giggle again.  
"That will explain your blushing face," she said with a teasing smile, "Perhaps you finally found the other edge of the red string,"

Tenma shoot his sister a surprised look, "Red... string?" he repeated, "What's that?"

"The red string is a string what connects you to your soul mate," Kino explained, "It's invisible," she added with a smile after looking at the even more flushed face of her brother.

"That string... it could be anyone with the other edge?"

"Hmhm," Kino nodded, "It could be anyone. It might be the person you choose to grow up with. To enter the last years of your childhood with,"

But Tenma's reaction surprised her. His eyes became watery and he turned away, "It could be anyone... even a person you can't be with," he whispered softly, "That sounds horrible,"

Kino raised an eyebrow and patted his head, "Don't worry about it," she told him, "I am pretty sure things work out, especially because it's you,"

But Tenma shook his head and slowly rose up out of the couch, "I'll be at Kariya's place if you need me," this was the first time Tenma waved away Kino's wise words...

* * *

_Matsukaze Tenma's POV_

I nosed through a huge amount of spell books. All of them where old and worn and I could barley read the lettering on the cover. Not only because it was faded, but also because it was a different language.

I was at Kariya Masaki's home, or the place he calls home. I know he's an orphan just like me and lives together with a few others with the same faith. Right now, Kariya is getting me and himself something to drink and eat.

It made me sad, the red string. It could be connected to anyone, even someone you couldn't be with. For some reason my mind immediately drifted off to the human boy. He had been on my mind ever since I met him a week ago, Tsurugi Kyousuke the human boy from above the surface. I wasn't sure what this feeling was, but could it be what Aki-nee described? Soul mates? I don't even know what a soul mate is and I doubt it's even important for me to know.

But I was sure about one thing, I wanted to see the human again. I wanted to know what his world was like, I wanted to know his friends, I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to be friends with him.

Yet there was no way I could get in contact with him again. He was never going back to the shore, I'm sure about that. He told me he didn't want to see me again, simply because it as to dangerous for me. If I just could reach him instead... for that I needed legs. And that's impossible with the small amount of magic merpeople have. And that's why I went to Kariya.

Kariya is a wizard, a magic user who can do more then manipulating just water. He can summon spells and make potions. I wasn't going to ask him anything yet, I just was going to find out if he was able to help me. He should be.

My eyes fell on a small book in the outer corner of the shelve. It was dusty and the cover was torn apart. I slowly opened it and flipped through the ripped pages. The writings where written in my language but a part of it was written in something totally different. It wasn't close to what I ever saw before. I followed the index lines until I saw something useful, the word _human. _I flipped to the right page and started to read when I was interrupted bu someone who picked the book out of my hands and closed it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice hissed in anger.

I looked up and saw the furious eyes of Kariya... Kariya Masaki. The only wizard of Mare and in charge for the King and his son, the Prince.

"I knew there was a reason for you coming here!" he breathed while he placed the book back in his shelve, "You never come here because it reminds you of your parents... so why would you suddenly come here?" he flipped his hair and placed one hand at his hips, "Well?"  
"I..." I stammered while I looked at my feet, trying to seek for courage, "I... don't know," I whispered. I could feel Kariya's gaze stinging in my shoulders.

"Of course you know," Kariya glared, "You always have a reason, for everything you do. That's how you are and don't think you can lie, because you can't,"  
I gulped. Should I tell him... it wouldn't hurt me if I did. Kariya was the person who kept his word and secrets. He may not look like it with his gloomy appearance, but he definitely was.  
I clenched my fist, searching for the last bit of courage in me. If I wanted to see _him_ again, I needed Kariya's help.  
"I need your help!" I blurted out, "Please Kariya-kun, help me out!" I swam a few feet forward and grabbed his shoulders before I looked him into his eyes, "Please!"

Kariya's eyes widened at the touch and backed of a few meters, but I didn't let go of him, "W-why would I h-help you?!" he stuttered, "You where looking though my stuff without asking... besides can't anyone else help you with your problems?"

I shook my head, "No, no one else besides you can help me," I told him, "You are the only one who can help me,"

The tealnet pushed me away and turned around, "What says I'd be able to help you?" he crossed his arms and and sat down on his chair before glaring at me.

"I know you can," I said with my jaw locked, "You have to help me! Please... I'll help you out the next time you need something! So please help me..." my voice slowly fainted and I saw how thoughtful Kariya suddenly was. His left hand was placed on his chin and he looked up, to the ceiling.

"Fine," he decided, "Fine, I'll help you out," he muttered and looked up to my face again, "What do you need? And why were you looking in my books?"  
"Change me," I whispered, "Change me into a human,"

* * *

_So we had a little world building too now. Right now what you read in my POV will be tied together later on. Probably in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. _

_Zauberer is the German word for magician by the way. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_But thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! _


	4. Kariya

_Short chapter... I don't really like it either. But I have great plans for the next one. Beware my horrible grammar and spelling and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4; Kariya**

* * *

_Kariya Masaki's POV_

"Change me," he whispered, "Change me into a human,"

My eyes widened, did I hear that right? Was the fuck was this guy thinking? Maybe I was just hearing things because I took that potion this morning? But then again, Tenma was still holding my wrists. I could still hear Tenma's breath. There was no doubt this was reality.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I hissed when I found my voice back, "What the hell?! I can't even do such things and even if I could, I wouldn't do it!"

Tenma was fucking crazy, I just knew it and I have always known it. The brunet always had been an outcast, since he was in bad health and behaved different from the other merpeople, but I didn't expect him to be this crazy after all.

Tenma slowly released the grip on my writs with a sad look and swam and backed off a few feet. His gaze was stinging in me and I tried to avoid it the best I could. But there was no escape from his blue eyes.

"I saw the book," Tenma whispered, "I know you can do it. I know you can change me into a human, please!" he added. His voice was low, but loud.

I shook my head, "Even if I can do it, I won't," I repeated, "Why would I?" a thought flashed through my mind. The thought that Tenma could have been up to the surface before, but that would be impossible since Tenma had such a bad health. He wouldn't be able to swim a long distance like that. And he wouldn't be able to carry the weight of oxygen with his lungs. If he had been up there, he should be dead... unless my expectations about the brunet were true.

But Tenma's answer made my world drop into a deep, deep, deep depth, "I m-met some-someone..." he stuttered with slightly pink cheeks and an adverted gaze.

My eyes widened in panic, this couldn't be true, right? That he wanted to be a human wasn't such a big shock for me after all. I kinda expected this to happen... but that he had been up to the surface and that he even met someone?! That was just crazy. Oxygen should have been his death and even so, meeting someone meant that our secret was out. He fucking betrayed us.

"What the hell?!" I snapped, finally getting out of my daze, "What the hell Tenma?! You know it is forbidden for merpeople to go up there, and you hadn't even thought about your own health?"

He gave me his casual dump look, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that oxygen is deadly for you! You have weak lungs and gills. So bad that you even need both to breath underwater. I can't imagine what could have happened to you!" I explained, more exclaimed.

"But I didn't..." Tenma muttered, "I didn't pass out in the air. To be honest, I never felt so relieved... I had never felt like that before,"

I gritted my teeth. Maybe... maybe I should help him. I've always been curious about Tenma, but I never got an answer at my thousand questions. The only thing I knew is that he was different. I don't know anything about his background besides the death of his parents. There is something odd about that boy and I want to be the one who finds that out. So making him a human could be the answer on my questions.

"Fine..." I hissed, "I'll help you out this time,"

Tenma's eyes lit up and gave me his most cheerful look I had ever seen in my life, "Really?!" he chirped, "Thank you so much Kariya!"

I sighed and waved his gratitude out of the window, "Whatever," I muttered. I swam towards my bookshelf and picked the book I needed. A thick, old one. Better get this over with.

"What are you gonna do now?" the boy asked, peeking over my shoulder as I flipped through the pages. I couldn't stand his curiosity.  
"Searching for the right potion of course," I muttered absent, "Got it!" I exclaimed when I finally got to the right page. I threw the book on my desk and started to search between the thousand of boxes I had. One of them had to contain a necklace made out of leather with a hanger. The hanger was made out of a pure white shell.

"Where did I leave it?" I murmured. I pushed some small chests away and finally found what I searched for, a box made out of red shells and it contained what I needed.

The book's instructions told me I had to put the pearl in the blood of the user and then I had to cast the right spell on it. He could turn himself in a human whenever he wanted just to twist the pearl exactly four times. With just that, I could send Tenma to the surface. Unfortunately the spell wouldn't last forever, it would be broken within three days unless Tenma was extra-ordinary strong, but I doubt that.

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked, "Can I do something? Can I help you? I don't want to sit still," this guy...

"You have to sit still when I take some blood from you," I ordered without paying attention to his face which got paler with the second, "B-blood?" he stammered, "Is t-that really n-necessarily?"

I rose an eyebrow at this weird behavior, but ignored it, "Of course," I replied, "I'll need it in this necklace so I can cast the spell on it,"

"Is it going to hurt?"  
"No, of course no, remember?" I sighed annoyed, "You know what it is like to have a wound, right?" I asked him, slightly doubting myself. Wounds do hurt, of course, but salt water heals it fast. Our bodies aren't affected by the salt at all. The boy nodded, "In that case you should know it doesn't hurt,"  
"It does hurt!" Tenma exclaimed, "It hurts like hell..."

"Then lets get it over with," I swam towards him and grabbed his arm firmly. He struggled, but gave up the fight soon enough when I heard his breathing getting hard.

I grabbed the necklace and a sharp stone. I just needed to make a small cut in his upper arm, catch the blood with the necklace and cast the right spell on it. Done. Tenma could be a human for three entire days if he activated the necklace himself.

"Are you going to tell me when you cut in my arm?!" Tenma murmured in panic. I smirked, "Of course not," I told him. The blood drained out of Tenma's face when I pressed the knife against his upper arm and with just the little pressure I gave, I made a deep cut. But I dropped the knife at the moment I saw his blood. Deep red blood spread across the room while I just stared at it, I had completely lost rid of the world. This couldn't be true.

* * *

My eyes widened. Tenma's blood was red, deep, deep red. Let me tell you something, blood isn't supposed to be red but blue. Blue means that we have a lac of oxygen, we don't need it that much. And for Tenma, who has such a bad health, is it only logical to have blue blood. Red blood means you're rich of oxygen, or that your blood is able to take a lot of oxygen and I am pretty sure this effect isn't from that he went to the surface ones. That effect should have worn of already. So why is it red? Does this mean that I was right about Tenma all along?

* * *

_That's it. I'm stopping it right here. I don't want you guys to know what Kariya knows. HAHAHA. _

_Sorry, never mind me. Just... well... yeah... thanks for reading!_


End file.
